bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Events
Weekly Events > Special Events The Iron-Fisted Lady Elemental Heroes Series 5 of 6 (Earth) Event Duration: Feb. 6 '''to '''Feb. 19 Access this event at the Vortex during the event period and attempt to capture . The Truncheon Wielding Warrior Elemental Heroes Series 4 of 6 (Fire) Event Duration: Jan. 26 '''to '''Feb. 11 Access this event at the Vortex during the event period and attempt to capture God Arm Galant. There is a legend of a blacksmith with the arms of heaven. It is rumored that while his hands have crafted many blades, he wields a truncheon while adventuring in Grand Gaia. Is this the mysterious man Oboro is searching for? Or is he another pawn in a game that neither of them know they are playing? Dweller in the Darkness Elemental Heroes Series 3 of 6 (Dark) Event Duration: Jan. 13 to''' Jan. 28''' Access this event at the Vortex during the event period and attempt to capture Ninja Oboro. Somewhere though the Vortex, the last ninja is lurking in the ruined Bariura Empire. Beware of his swift and deadly techniques! Prove yourself as a worthy opponent and get him to join your squad! The Lone Traveler Elemental Heroes Series 2 of 6 (Light) Event Duration: Jan. 3 to Jan. 16 (Extended) Access this event at the Vortex during the event period and attempt to capture Alma. With sword that vanquished countless evil, her heart yearns for justice and truth. Notes: Each round of combat consists of Light units accompanied by units of mixed elements. Occasionally an elite unit with much higher health is included. For example, at Level 1, Light Lord Mimir might show up and attack with Photon Rain, an attack that hits all units with Light elemental damage. At Level 2, there is an especially nasty Wyvern that can wreck havoc on an unprepared party, or worse, two elites might show up in the same fight. Alma can attack multiple times in a single turn. She also has an attack that hits every unit. In addition to this area-of-effect attack, sometimes Alma will immediately follow it up with an attack on a single unit. Alma can also increase her defense during battle. At Level 1, players can expect the area-of-effect attack to come on turns 2 and 5, so plan accordingly with guard and healing. At Level 2, it seems that Alma will always follow up the area-of-effect attack with individual attacks. While Dark units are ideal for dealing damage to Alma, they are also very susceptible to her attacks. Dark units with high damage, high health and defense are recommended to use against Alma. Flower in the Frost Elemental Heroes Series 1 of 6 (Water) Event Duration: Dec. 20 '''to '''Dec. 29 Access this event at the Vortex during the event period and attempt to capture Stya. A pirate as brutal as she is beautiful. Many have tried, and failed, to thaw her impenetrable icy heart...Her attacks and insults freeze the hearts of both enemies and allies alike. Captain of a huge fleet of pirate ships, she has no time for any but the strongest of individuals. Metal Parade! Event Duration: Periodically scheduled. The Metal Parade! is a special scheduled event that appears for 1 hour a time during the event period. Keep watch on official channels for the actual schedule of this event, and save your Energy accordingly! Recruit Zephu or Weiss Hero Daily Login Reward: Free Materials Daily Login Sphere Reward Welcome Campaign Greetings, Brave Summoners! Welcome to world of Grand Gaia. Your journey into the Gate has started, and God Lucius will be sending us some reinforcements. Log in within these 10 days, and collect various rewards. Campaign Period *'Start:' November 2, 2013, 00:00 (GMT +0) *'''End: '''November 11, 2013, 23:59 (GMT +0) Enter the gate daily and make sure to check your presents for rewards!